Viaje en Metro
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Hay quien piensa que el destino es un hilo que se cruza con otros en esta costura llamada vida y que es inevitable, hay quienes no piensan en el, están aquellos que luchan contra el y los que creen que el destino es algo que nos forjamos con cada acto de nuestra vida, con cada decision por más insignificante que parezca, como tomar una u otra ruta del metro. AU Mericcup.


_**Viaje en Metro.**_

* * *

Mérida se miró al espejo intentando arreglar un poco su rizado cabello rojo, cuyo aspecto generalmente le importaba un comino, se había puesto su falda más linda e incluso se había puesto un poquito de brillo en los labios. Se sentía completamente tonta por hacer algo así.

Si fuera más guapa podría simplemente ir y pedirle una cita al chico de los ojos verdes sin tener un miedo horrible de que el chico la rechazara o la mirara como si ella fuese una loca acosadora. O quizá si fuera un poco más lista, podría simplemente saludarlo y preguntar algo respecto a su escuela o sobre la ingeniería robótica que obviamente quería estudiar, pues siempre iba leyendo algún libro sobre mecánica avanzada.

Se suponía que los chicos nerd eran más feos ¿cómo un chico tan guapo y con unos ojos tan hermosos podía querer ser estudiante de robótica? ¡Ni siquiera usaba lentes! Mérida quería saber quién era él, pero no se sentía tan especial como para simplemente ir y preguntarle. Ella no era como sus confiadas amigas Elsa y Rapunzel que parecían modelos de revista y nunca se ponían nerviosas ante los coqueteos de los chicos.

Mérida jamás había sentido nada como esto antes y temía con toda su alma que se tratara de aquello que sus amigas designaban como amor. Odiaba el romanticismo y la cursilería y no entendía como el amor podía surgir de la nada y menos por un chico con el que jamás había hablado y del que no sabía ni su nombre, sin embargo cada que lo veía subir en el metro sentía sus piernas temblar y mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Era un día cálido de verano y el chico había subido absolutamente distraído, se había sentado en un lugar justo frente a Mérida y había pasado varios minutos mirando distraído por la ventana. Ella lo miro con gran curiosidad, tenía el rostro lleno de pecas y su cabello castaño desordenado era muy lindo, de repente el chico volteo su mirada y sus ojos chocaron, Mérida jamás había visto unos ojos verdes tan hermosos, sintió como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y desvió la mirada, pero no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo a hurtadillas todo el camino, y se sintió decepcionada cuando llegó a su parada y ella tuvo que bajar, todo el día tuvo el fantasma de sus ojos verdes merodeando por su mente, y por la noche cuando intento dormir no hubo otro pensamiento que los ojos de él en su mente.

Cuando el chico volvió a subir al metro al día siguiente no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera acelerado, pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes ella era feliz mirándolo en los 35 minutos que pasaban en el metro de camino a la escuela, y los fines de semana los pasaba suspirando y añorando la mirada esmeralda de sus ojos, habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces pero jamás había hecho otra cosa que mirarlo a hurtadillas.

Aprendió que él era surdo, que tenía la manía de murmurar mientras leía, memorizó el modo en que sus ojos se iluminaban por la emoción de entender algo... ella lo encontraba fascinante y pasaba el tiempo intentando contar el número de pecas del rostro del chico a hurtadillas.

El semestre estaba casi por acabarse y Mérida tenía miedo de ya no volverlo a ver, hoy quería intentar ser valiente, era gracioso como ella Mérida DunBroch, la estrella del esgrima, arquería y boxeo de su escuela, que había escalado hasta las cascadas de fuego de Escocia sin equipo de seguridad y a quien ningún reto de la escuela o profesor parecía intimidar, temblaba como hoja de otoño ante la idea de hablarle a aquel chico, pero hoy le pediría una cita.

* * *

Hipo llegó a la estación del metro agotado, no había dormido toda la noche, apenas había logrado terminar un proyecto que entregaba hoy y la próxima semana comenzaban sus exámenes, lo único que lo animaba era saber que en ese lugar se encontraría con la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido.

Sonrió ante la idea... y también sudo, había conocido a la susodicha por mera casualidad, si por conocer tomabas el hecho de que tomaba esta ruta del metro todos los días una hora antes de lo normal para poder verla.

Volvió a sonreír al recordar como todo eso había comenzado con una platica con su madre, ella le había dicho que fuera más despacio en la vida y disfrutara más del mundo, que se estaba perdiendo un montón de cosas, Hipo no encontraba que cosas podía estarse perdiendo en la ciudad que a su madre parecían preocuparle tanto, ¿el ruido? ¿el trafico?, le preguntó con cierta ironía que cosa podía hacer para complacerla, ella un poco molesta le había dicho que cualquier cosa que fuera diferente y él decidió que ese día tomaría la ruta larga del metro, así que tuvo que irse más temprano de su casa… jamás se había alegrado más de alguna decisión en su vida.

Al principio iba mirando por la ventana intentando encontrar aquello que según su madre se estaba perdiendo, pero después de unos minutos llenos de oscuridad y túneles aburridos su mirada se posó en un flamante color azul, primero pensó que estaba mirando el cielo, luego razonó que el cielo no podía estar bajo tierra y se dio cuenta de que aquel azul pertenecía a unos ojos, y como era lógico esos ojos pertenecían a una persona. Eran de una chica que desvió la mirada, tenía el rizado cabello alborotado y rojo, usaba pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera azul oscuro, era bonita, muy bonita, Hipo hubiera dicho que era hermosa, pero no era como esas estrellas de las películas que parecen hechas como para estar en un aparador entre cojines de seda y ser rescatadas por príncipes de armadura dorada, había seguridad y peligro en la cada gesto que hacía, desde la manera despreocupada en que permanecía sentada hasta en los pasos con los que caminaba para salir del metro cuando era su estación, no era una clásica y delicada belleza, era una belleza salvaje.

Hipo se quedó atrapado en su presencia y se descubrió mirándola a hurtadillas cada que la chica no lo notaba, treinta y cinco minutos se le fueron tan rápido que ni los noto hasta que la chica bajo en esa estación, pero los 10 minutos que tuvo que pasar solo en el metro después hasta la estación cercana a su escuela se le hicieron eternos, y todo el día estuvo regresando mentalmente a ese encuentro de sus miradas en el metro, al día siguiente con el corazón en la garganta volvió a subir al metro a la misma hora y en la misma ruta y su corazón se inflo tanto en su pecho cuando la volvió a ver que temió que saliera volando y jamás regresara.

Los días habían pasado uno tras otro infinitamente lentos, en especial los fines de semana, y los treinta y cinco minutos de viaje en metro en su compañía pasaban terriblemente de prisa, y se le iban en observarla, tenía ese aire independiente, seguro y libre, su melena roja era tan llamativa que Hipo no podía dejar de impresionarse de que ella no se viera ni mínimamente afectada por las constantes miradas que atraía como un imán, era obvio que era una de esas personas que sobresalía en todo lo que hacía, hasta en meter la pata...

Las puertas del metro se abrieron frente a él, y como cada día desde que la conocía subió y se sentó en su lugar, alzó la mirada y... su corazón se detuvo. La chica de sus pensamientos se veía aún más hermosa ese día, y él no era el único que lo había notado, algunos otros chicos que también iban en ese vagón voltearon a ver a la belleza pelirroja que parecía nerviosa, uno en especial, de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y aspecto de chico rebelde se le acercó y le pidió su número con un confiado coqueteo, ella lo rechazo sin tartamudear.

Por un lado Hipo se sintió alegre de que ella lo hubiera rechazado, por otro lado eso lo hizo notar la realidad, aquella chica jamás iba a notarlo o a hacerle caso, si había rechazado a ese tipo guapo, ¿Qué esperanzas podía tener él?

La chica volteo en ese momento a mirarlo con esos hermosos e imponentes ojos azules, y él noto que seguía mirándola, aparto la mirada triste y la mantuvo en el cristal de la ventana, sintiéndose aún más cansado que antes, no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro y decidir que bajaría en la siguiente estación, aunque faltaran cinco más para que llegará a su destino, podía ir caminando o tomar el autobús, cualquier medio de transporte donde no hubiera un hermosa chica pelirroja que jamás lo notaría, no podía soportar estar un minuto más ahí, con un sueño tan dolorosamente imposible frente a él.

* * *

Mérida lo miro suspirar y bajarse rápidamente en la siguiente parada aunque no era la suya, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de acercarse y preguntarle su nombre, ni nada, quería creer que solo era prisa o alguna emergencia de último momento, pero un dolor en su pecho le decía que no era así, él la había estado mirando, ella lo miró y por un segundo creyó que sería el momento adecuado de sonreír, saludarlo y acercarse, pero el desvió la mirada y simplemente suspiro y se bajó.

No podía haber leído sus pensamientos o sus intenciones de invitarlo a salir ¿o sí? Sintió un incómodo cosquilleo en sus ojos y las mejillas húmedas, era ridículo, absurdamente ridículo que el día que había juntado valor para hablarle simplemente… se fuera.

El viaje de ese día fue doloroso e insoportable, pero cuando se puso de pie para bajar en su parada notó algo en el asiento frente a ella y camino para tomarlo, era una libreta de dibujo, una libreta que **_él_** había olvidado.

.

No volvió a ver al chico el martes, ni el miércoles, ni el jueves, todos esos días llevó aquella libreta a todos lados, estaba llena de dibujos a lápiz, había diseños extraños de cosas que no estaba muy segura de que eran algunos parecían incluso diseños de armas antiguas, como cañones, escudos y ballestas, pero también había muchos dibujos de un gato, un gato negro como la noche y de ojos verdes, era la cosa más linda que Mérida había visto nunca, y había una última cosa en aquella libreta, un nombre, el nombre del propietario escrito en la contraportada…

Hipo…

* * *

Hipo había hecho todo lo posible por no volver a subir en aquella ruta, pero debía de tener una vena masoquista porque solo 3 días después de darse cuenta de lo patético que era su acoso a la pelirroja sin nombre, volvía a encontrarse subiendo a aquel endemoniado vagón, con la necesidad de mirarla una vez más ardiendo en su pecho del mismo modo que los pulmones arden cuando te falta el aire con desesperación.

* * *

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre justo frente a ella, las mariposas de su estómago se habían vuelto repentinamente un maldito panal de abejas, pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo escapar... por lo menos esta vez tenía un motivo para hablarle y no sentirse tan tonta, pero sus planes mentales se vieron interrumpidos cuando él la miró.

Mérida mantuvo la mirada, hipnotizada por aquellas esmeraldas vivas, Hipo suspiró, el suspiro de un enamorado, el suspiro de un anhelo que parece lejano, aquel inocente suspiro a ella le alteró el corazón de una manera inexplicable y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmar su respiración y su pulso, Hipo desvió la mirada, intentando explicarse por qué era tan masoquista queriendo seguir viéndola, teniéndola tan cerca y tan lejana al mismo tiempo.

Mérida se puso de pie y camino hasta él intentando que sus piernas no temblaran con cada paso. Él alzó la mirada y sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas.

\- Cr-creo que es tu libreta – dijo ella nerviosa – ¿te llamas Hipo?

Las mejillas de los dos se sonrojaron ligeramente por estar tan cerca, Mérida estaba segura de que aquel chico creía que era una tonta sin remedio, después de todo, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Hipo? Quizás la libreta no era de él, quería morirse y que la tierra se la tragará, pero entonces… él respondió.

\- Sí, es… mi nombre y mi libreta – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba las manos para tomar su libreta – ammm… gracias, te…te invito un café para agradecerte, digo… solo si tú quieres y bueno no ahorita justamente, me refería a en otra ocasión…

Él había tomado su libreta y seguía de pie frente a Mérida aparentemente invitándola a salir, o bueno eso parecía, Mérida sentía un cálido cosquilleo recorrer su sangre, una mezcla de felicidad y emoción. De repente el vagón se oscureció completamente haciendo que Hipo se callara, probablemente era alguna pequeña falla o problema que en otras ocasiones la habría preocupado, pero en aquel momento solo se sintió valiente de hacer algo completamente estúpido y atrevido.

Dio dos pasos al frente, no necesitaba más, aunque estaba terriblemente oscuro podía ver su silueta de pie frente a ella, era alto, así que se puso de puntitas, y... y lo beso.

.

.

.

La luz regreso en casi nada, el conductor se estaba disculpando por los altavoces, pero ni Mérida ni Hipo lo escuchaban, las mejillas de los dos estaban calientes y rojas, Hipo la miraba con incredulidad y Mérida le dio una sonrisa apenada y divertida antes de contestarle.

\- Me encantaría ir contigo a tomar un café, pero solo si prometes que no será la última vez.

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Inspirado en la canción 11 de Marzo de La Oreja de Van Gogh, ya sé que estoy ignorando todo el lado realista de que viajar en metro es una tortura y casi siempre va lleno y apretado como una lata de sardinas, pero después de todo, fanfiction es para escribir sobre cosas inventadas. **_

_**Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro así que no estoy ganando nada más que sonrisas y sus críticas si la consideran digna y también sus quejas y críticas si creen que es horrible, de cualquier forma de los errores se aprende, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente, yo no soy más que una mortal enamorada de películas, parejas y los "que pasaría" que podrían formarse si los universos se cruzaran o la imaginación interviniera.**_


End file.
